The Picnic
by Kasper ze Chemist
Summary: The Squints attend a picnic and fun ensues.  Pointless fluff of the best kind.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little bit of nothing that has no real point other than to elicit a few laughs. Enjoy and review if ya feel like it. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining brightly, the temperatures were warm, and a slight breeze ruffled the grass creating a serene environment for the FBI/Jeffersonian Picnic. It was an event led by Cullen and others in order to promote inter-institution cooperation. Most who were invited were there save four people, three of whom stood in the office of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Bren, seriously! You're not going to go?" shouted an angry Angela. Brennan ignored her best friend and continued typing away. Angela sighed and turned to Booth, who was sitting on the couch. "Maybe you'll have better luck with her. I'm going to the picnic." Booth nodded and waited for Angela to turn the corner before standing up.

"Okay Bones. I'm not going to stand here and beg you to come. But you need and deserve a break. So whenever you finish your super important whatever, you will be greatly welcomed okay?" Still, Brennan refused to look up and meet Booth's gaze. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to tell him no and she really needed to get the next few chapters of her novel written before her editor went nuts. Booth shook his head and turned his attention to the other person in the room. "Come on buddy." Parker quickly jumped off the couch and took his father's hand.

------------

Brennan was alone and it was only eleven thirty in the morning! The lab was never this quiet and empty during the evening, where at least the ventilation system was on and the maintenance crew was about.

"That's it," she said aloud to no one. She saved the document she was working on, grabbed her things and headed out.

-----------

The picnic was being held at a large open park in the city. She finally found a parking spot after twenty minutes of searching and took the long walk to the park. Most people were congregated around the picnic area and the smoke rose from the grills. She made her way over to the picnic area and her senses were assaulted with the smell of the barbeque and the sounds of people talking and kids laughing. She prepared herself for the long arduous task of finding everyone, but was surprised to find Angela and the rest of the team sitting together at a table nearest the parking lot. She could see Angela helping Parker eat, while Zach and Hodgins seemed to argue over something. She smiled and made her way to the table.

"Brennan, you came!" greeted Angela, her loud voice sent Parker off the bench. "Sorry honey."

"I hafta use the potty," he said holding himself.

"Come on. I'll take you," replied Angela. "Jack, make yourself useful and get the woman some food." Hodgins did as he was told and headed off to get some food.

"I'll be back," announced Zach. "I want to get my plane from the back of Hodgins car." Just as fast as Tempe came everyone at the table left. With a sigh she rested her head on her head while reaching forward to grab a piece of watermelon from Parker's plate.

"I'm glad you came," whispered Booth to Brennan's ear. The feeling of his hot breath on her ear sent a arm feeling jolting through her body. He set down a plate full of food in front of her.

"Thanks Booth."

"Anytime Bones. So, are you going to join us in any games today?"

"We'll see," she replied with a smile. Booth reached over to attempt to grab a piece of food, but Brennan playfully smacked his hand away.

"What? There is a delivery charge you know." Brennan smiled and pushed the plate to the middle.

"It's so cute when you two flirt," said Angela as she a Parker took seats across from the duo.

"Daddy, what does flirt mean?"

"Something you don't need to know about for another fifteen years if I have anything to do with it." The adults were laughing but Parker was still confused.

"Ladies and gentleman if I can have your attention please," announced Cullen over a megaphone. "The first event of the day, the water balloon toss is about to begin. If all those participating would please come to the podium area…" Booth looked over at Brennan with a raised eyebrow.

"Bones, would you care to be my partner?" Brennan nodded and they made way to the podium. "Parker, bub, there's a kid's tournament too. Go join!" Parker nodded enthusiastically and Angela went to help him sign up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I would just like to say that things may get a little out of character in the upcoming chapters and I'm aware so don't read if you don't like. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations...**

Chapter 2

Pairs of people lined up down the field awaiting the start of the water balloon toss. Cullen explained that first place winners in each event would receive a small gift. Everyone lined up eagerly. Booth stood opposite Brennan with Angela and Hodgins to their right and Zach and some other girl next to them. To Booth's other sides were other FBI agents.

"So Booth, working for the other side, eh?" asked the one agent.

"Yeah Fitz. Why? Afraid you're gonna lose to a bunch of squints?"

"Hell no!" he replied. "Tell ya one thing, if all Squints had a body like hers I definitely would have signed up to work with them." Brennan watched the exchange as the expression on Booth's face changed from friendly to irate in a few seconds. The other man must have said something because Booth clenched his fists at his side and he looked ready to strike. Brennan saw this as the time to swoop in.

"Come on Booth, they're taking names." Brennan took him by the arm and led him away. "Will you grow up?" she hissed at him once out of earshot.

"They were, he was…never mind." Booth knew there was no point in trying to explain to her. Cullen and his lackey came around and handed them their water balloon. Once everyone had one they were ready to start.

"Remember everyone, once you make the catch, both people must take a step backwards. The team farthest apart with a still intact balloon will win a gift certificate to a local restaurant. Ready, go!" The first few tosses went cleanly, however by the fifth some where being dropped. Included in this group was Zach. He lost track of the balloon and it ended up hitting him smack dab in the face. His partner started laughing and then Angela joined in. Angela too got distracted at she in turn missed the balloon and it hit her in the chest. After that stopped people remained in for a while. Booth and Brennan were finding it easy and soon it was whittled down to five groups, including Booth and Brennan.

"Okay," announced Cullen. "To speed this up you must take two steps back." A crowd formed watching as granny tossing began to cover the larger distances. Booth however, refused to throw it like that and was having trouble trying to cover the whole distance.

"Booth, throw it underhand! You'll use your legs and get more power!"

"No Bones."

"Booth, stop being such as man!" she grunted as she moved forward to make the catch.

"Yeah Booth," added Fitzpatrick who also remained. "Stop being such a man, though I don't know if you've ever started."

Suddenly a little blonde rocket came dashing across and nearly knocked Fitzpatrick over as he lunged forward to catch the balloon. Fitzpatrick ended up missing the balloon and falling into the grass while Parker ended up grasping his father's leg. A whistle sounded and Booth realized that he and Brennan had won. Brennan was at Booth's side, kneeling down to look at the prize Parker had gotten; it was a bug collecting kit.

"I'm sure Hodgins will help you find some cool bugs if you ask him nicely later," advised Brennan.

"Cool!" replied Parker. "Daddy, did you see? I got first place!"

Booth picked up Parker just as Cullen arrived. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Congratulations." He handed each a gift card to Starbucks. "Smile for the picture." Booth stood close to Brennan.

"Wrap your arm around her shoulder," suggested the cameraman. Booth did and put on his best smile. "Hmm, why don't you give her a little peck on the cheek. It would look good."

"Booth, maybe you…" voiced Brennan, but Booth land in and kissed her on the cheek. The photographer quickly snapped the photo.

"Thank you."

Just Booth was slinking away, Brennan felt a rush of water over her head. She turned to find Booth holding the remnants of a broken balloon over her head.

"Booth, I can't believe you did that!" He just smiled that charm smile while she went and found the balloon bin. She grabbed a few and started launching them at Booth. Soon everyone joined and all were wet within minutes. Unfortunately the water balloon stash was not self-regenerating and the fight was over just as quick as it started.

"Bren sweetie," said Angela, nearly out of breath from laughing. She too was soaked straight through also. "Come to the car so we can get towels and stuff to do." Brennan willingly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan and Angela walked to Hodgins' car together, shielding their eyes from the brilliant sun.

"So I saw that little kiss Booth gave you before," mentioned Angela as she attempted to squeeze the water from her shirt.

"It was a harmless kiss on the cheek," replied Brennan automatically. In reality it had stunned her, not the kiss so much, but the biological response it elicited from her. She felt the warmth spread out throughout her body and the tingle that she still felt on her cheek. Not that she would share that tidbit with Angela.

"Bren, sweetie, the last guy that tried something like that on you ended up with a knee to the groin and a low sperm count."

"Well come on, if that guy had a fraction of Booth's looks it may have been different," added Brennan lamely.

"Ah ha!" shouted Angela. "You think Booth's hot."

"That's absolutely not what I said. I said that he has good looks, which I'm sure you and most of the women in America think. Stop turning my words into fragments that may satisfy your…forget it." They reached Hodgins' car and Brennan hoped that the conversation would drop there. Angela unlocked the car and they grabbed two bags that Hodgins had packed earlier that morning.

"We should have everything required to bask in the sun and dry out these clothes," stated Angela as they made their way back.

"Yay," said Brennan without enthusiasm.

"Hey just because you are, well you, doesn't mean that you can rain on my parade. Just relax with me. I think I heard that there was going to be a soccer game or something.

Sure enough the men had a game of soccer just about ready to start. Everyone not playing was settled around the field and having a nice time. Angela and Brennan dropped the items on the ground and spread out towels to relax on. They lay on their backs allowing the sun to dry their clothes.

"After this I am going to have some really screwy tan lines," whined Angela. "We should go to the beach next weekend. You know like all of us."

Brennan laughed. "We'll see Ange, we'll see." Suddenly here sun was blocked out and she looked up to find Booth standing above her. "What do you want Booth," she questioned and sat up in the process. She squinted to see in the bright sun and noticed that Booth was shirtless. She looked around and noticed that half the men were shirtless. "Do you believe it is appropriate to be shirtless at a family venue?"

"Bones, shirt versus skins for a soccer game, and only guys are playing. If someone complains we'll change it. Besides it will provide an easy way for you to check me out. Anyway, can you guys watch Parker for a while?" Brennan groaned, but Booth tried his best charm smile. "Please?"

Brennan sighed. "Yes Booth, send him over."

"Thanks Bones, I owe you one." He went back over to Hodgins who was kneeling and pointing to the ground showing Parker something. Booth pointed to Brennan and then Parker came running with his brightly colored backpack swinging in his hand.

"Ange do you have another blanket for him?"

"Yes." She took it out of the bag and laid it down just as Parker appeared. He stood and examined the two women who were staring right back at him.

"My daddy told me to be very good," he stated very simply before taking a seat on a brightly covered towel.

"Okay Parker. So what do you have in the bag?"

"Coloring books and a lot of crayons." He took a few out to show the women. "Want to color with me?"

"Sure," replied Angela. She took an Elmo coloring book and began coloring. Parker opted for a jungle animals book and began coloring a leopard purple. Brennan looked on intrigued at the boys choice for color. Suddenly feeling nervous he looked at Brennan.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You keep looking at me."

"Sorry, I'll look somewhere else." Intrigued at the way the little boy spoke she decided to heed his advice. She shifted, turning on her side to face the sport game going on. She used to watch the soccer games from her dorm room at college when she took breaks in between studying, but playing the game was something she had never done. The game was mostly the FBI agents but Zach and Hodgins joined in and played on Booth's side. She couldn't help but notice that Zach, despite his seemingly lanky and skinny self, had some muscle. The women on the sidelines pointed and giggled as they cheered the men on.

"It's not nice to stare," stated Angela. She had sidled up to Brennan.

"I wasn't."

"I saw your mouth open and drool hanging out. You were staring at Booth."

"No." Angela still stared at her with an accusing glare. "Okay, perhaps I was staring, but only at the competition that men have. Like being manly you have to have nig muscles and pe—" she stopped and realized Parker was around "big muscles and cars."

"Sweetie, think of it as a free ticket to the gun show." Brennan looked on, obviously missing the joke because Angela was cracking up. "Never mind Sweetie."

Brennan suddenly felt a hand on her back and another body was beside her. "Why do you call my daddy Booth?" asked Parker. "I thought that that was a place where you sit at a rester-ant."

The women laughed at the boy. "Honey, it's your daddy's last name," replied Angela. "We work together and it's common to call people by the last name." The boy nodded in understanding.

"Is your last name Bones?" he asked, directing his question towards Brennan.

"No, my last name is Brennan. Your daddy just calls me Bones because it's a little nickname. I work with bones for my job and your daddy thought it would be fun to give me a nickname."

"Do you like it?"

"I didn't at first, but I got accust—used to it." Parker once again nodded his head in understanding. He returned his attention to the picture he was coloring and Brennan looked over at Angela whose eyes were firmly planted on Hodgins. "Look who's staring now."

"Oh Bren, he's my man, my fiancé if that's what you want to say. He's your 'partner.' You can't ogle him if he can't ogle you. Which is why next weekend we are going to Jack's beach house. Absolutely nothing will stop me from taking you either. Nothing." Brennan didn't argue for she knew it was futile. She turned her attention just in time to see Hodgins pass the ball to Booth who then kicked the ball in for a goal. The crowd started to cheer. Booth and Hodgins did a little victory dance and Brennan and Angela were cracking up. Soon the game resumed and the shouts of the men playing were audible.

"Doctor Brennan, do you like my daddy? You look at him the same way he looks at my picture in his office at home and he says he does that because that's the way you look at someone when you love them." Parker stopped coloring and look at Brennan expectantly for an answer.

"I'm going to get some drinks. I'll be right back," said Angela and she quickly shuffled away.

Brennan cleared her throat. "Well Parker it's complicated. Your father and I have worked together through many things and we have grown to be very close friends. We trust each other and know each other a lot better than we'd like to admit."

"Are you going to go with dinner with daddy? Because you are nice and smart and you're better than daddy's last girlfriend."

"I don't know Parker. Um, can I color with you?" She hoped to some high order person that she didn't believe in that Parker would give up.

"Sure." He spread the coloring book out between the two of them. He handed her the box of crayons. "You can color this one."

"That's a toucan. A toco toucan. It's classification is _Ramphastos toco_."

"That's a funny name."

"Well every species on the planet has a binomial or two name classification. Humans, like you and me are called _Homo sapien_s."

"Cool." Parker looked up and saw Booth jogging over. Parker ran up and hugged his father, then latched onto his leg so that he got a ride to Brennan. "Daddy, Dr. Brennan and I were coloring and talking and she said that we are all homos! Even you!" Booth raised an eyebrow towards Brennan who was stifling a laugh.

_AN: I intend not to offend anyone and I am sorry if I did, but I mean no harm by it at all._


	4. Chapter 4

Chatper 4

Booth was quickly losing interest in the conversation he was having with Cullen. Many families had started to leave and he was curious about what Parker and Brennan were doing. He noticed that Angela and Hodgins had heading to the parking lot forty-five minutes prior and Zach was the furthest field flying his toy airplane with a bunch of kids.

"Booth, are you even listening to me?" Cullen's deep voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yessir, sorry sir," he replied hastily and hoped that he didn't miss anything important.

"Okay then, so we are going to head out for the night. Good bye Agent Booth." Booth nodded and gave Mrs. Cullen a kiss on the cheek before she walked past. He ran a hand through his hair and headed towards Brennan and Parker's last known location. He stopped from a blanket fort ten yards ahead of him and a huge smile grew on his face. Brennan was lying down on the blanket with her arm flung over her eyes. Parker was curled up beside her, his head resting on her stomach and her other hand tangled in his golden curls. He wished that he brought his camera to take a picture…and use it to blackmail her in the future. Or at least to make up for that fiasco earlier with teaching Parker new words.

He walked over and sat beside them. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Temperance, honey, it's time to go," he said sweetly. He figured that the best way to ensure that she would wake up and smack him.

"No," she mumbled. "Too comfortable." Booth only smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"There are remains from Timbuktu here ready for you," he tried. She always dropped everything for bones.

"Go away." He was surprised that she didn't get up. He was about to give up when he decided to try one last thing.

"It's me Seeley, ready here with a romantic dinner to seduce you. And afterwards I have a warm bath drawn with peach bubbles and afterwards we will make sweet passionate love." He had to speak slowly so that laughter didn't escape.

"Seeley," she groaned faintly before quickly jolting awake. Booth sat on the blanket next her laughing hysterically to the point where he was on his back and holding his sides. "Booth that was mean!" she hissed. She moved Parker off of her and set a towel under his head for a pillow.

"I'm sorry Bones. I couldn't resist. But you and my son together, lying so peaceful, it was just so beautiful." His expression changed to serious.

Brennan, despite lacking social skills, immediately noticed the change in his demeanor and looked away. "Well we were tired and…" The sound of giggling jarred them from the awkward conversation as Hodgins and Angela sat next to them.

"Hey you two, anything going on?" questioned Angela.

"Nope, not at all," replied Booth. "Well I think it's time to take the little man home. Bones, you need a ride?"

"No I drove." Booth nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you guys on Monday, okay?"

"Bye Booth," replied Angela cheerfully. Booth had picked up Parker and his things before she added. "Hey Booth, beach next weekend?"

He smiled. "Of course."

_And this is the end. Stay tuned for the sequel entitled, "The Beach." Thanks for reading!_


End file.
